Of Soulmates And Secrets
by Rosescar684Gismo
Summary: Soulmate AU On a wizard or witch's eleventh birthday a small mark appears on their body and only one other person has this mark; their soulmate. After the death of her father Audrey's siter was sent away only to be found eleven years later. By then Audrey was struggling to gain the attention and affection of Percy Weasley. (I promise I'll write a better summary.)


I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND RELATED WORKS

...

"Wake up Percy. You don't want to miss the train." Charlie nudged Percy. A stray book falls to the floor. Percy turns over, "Five More Minutes."

"Percy if you don't get up now I'm going to resort to desperate measures," Percy doesn't move, "Fred! George! Percy stole your brooms and hid them under his bed!" Almost instantly footsteps could be heard running down the hall.

...

"Audrey hurry up you're hogging the bathroom."

"I'm almost finished, Orion."

"You've been in there all morning."

"I'm sorry I want to represent the noble and most pure house of Black with dignity, the same can't be said for you."

"Just hurry up we'll miss the train."

...

"Merope?" Draco pushed the door to his sister's room open. Her bed was empty, it appeared to not have been slept in for the duration of the summer. "Merope, are you in here?" He walked further into the room. The air was stagnant and he could see why her windows were bolted shut. Peering around the room his eyes settled on the door his sister instructed to never go near. A light shone from beneath the door. What if his sister was in there? Draco braced himself to knock, voices could be heard behind the door.

"It just doesn't seem like him does it."

"Yeah well you have to remember you're essentially the princess of Slytherin house, everyone worships you."

"Is that the time, Tonks I have to go I don't want to miss the train."

"I'll see you there."

Merope opened the door to find her little brother, "Draco..."

...

Platform 9 3/4 was abuzz, Students were boarding the train as their families bade them farewell.

"Bill, Charlie, " began Mrs Weasley turning to each of her sons, "keep an eye out for Percy, sit with him on the train he won't know anyone. Percy, " Mrs Weasley turned to face him, "Write a letter every week and inform me if your brothers and their friends do anything particularly dangerous."

...

The door of the compartment slid open and a raven-haired girl stood there. "Anyone sitting there?" she asked pointing to the seat across from Percy, "My brother kicked me out of his compartment."

Percy shook his head and the girl sat down.

"My name is Black. Audrey Bellatrix Black."

"Hey, Percy, " incame two boys who appeared to be Percy's elder brothers. Followed by them was a girl with bubblegum pink hair and another girl with grey hair.

"Who's your new friend?" One of the boys asked. Neither Audrey nor Percy had a chance to enter before the grey-haired girl responded.

"Charlie you dolt, that's my cousin Audrey."

"How was I expected to know that?"

"Maybe if you paid attention for once during one of our late night calls via floo."

"Merope, Charlie can you tone down the tension for a bit there are other people present." Intervened the pink haired witch.

Nymphadora I do not appreciate when you get involved in mine and Charlie's arguments."

"At this rate, you and Charlie will be parents by sixth year."

"I'd rather you not talk about subjects such as these when there are children present." Merope glared at Bill.

"We aren't children." Percy and Audrey said in unison.

...

Note: This chapter acts as more of a prologue, I promise the next chapter will be longer. There will be a bit of a time jump from this chapter to the next. Keep in mind fremione will be a bit of a slow burn. The concept of soulmates will become forefront in the next chapter, I decided not to bring it up in this chapter as this was more of an introductory chapter towards several of my OCs. From the next chapter onwards there will be sarcastic remarks, innuendos, and segments of dialogue such as these;

"Scared Potter."

"You wish."Draco and Harry turned to their friends, "We're dating."

"Voldemort is like a teenage girl: he has a diary, favoured jewellery items, a pet he adores and an unhealthy obsession with a famous teenage boy."

"He probably is in love with Harry."

"That explains why he waits until the end of the year to kill Harry or he truly values education."

Thanks for reading.

PS: I want to know who you'd like to see develop a relationship in this at some point or another.


End file.
